monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Metalhëad
Metalhëad is a big metal band singer who also loves big fights and to crush its foes. Role: Control Overview Metalhëad has some of the best stats of all monsters in monster legends. All of his stats are very good, especially his power. Metalhëad also got very useful moves in general and he is very diversed, making him a force to be wrecked with. His immunity to stun comes often in handy and his typing allows him to beat more easily Light monsters such as Lux Aura. While Metalhëad is a real powerhouse, he does have some flaws like he is super weak to possesion and freeze. However, that doesn't prevent him from getting the mighty AA rank in the Viability Ranking. Pros: *Overall good stats *Diverse movepool *Great trait *AoE Stun *In the Darkest Hour is simply an amazing move because it can avoid a turn of possession, pass cooldowns more quickly and help Metalhëad's longevity. Cons: *Super weak to freeze and possession. But if you have a monster like Vano$$ then you can use take a chill pill to give him immunities to freeze and possession for three turns. Recommended Moveset Metallica Showdown *Shouting for Vengeance (50 Metal dmg + Magnetize w/ 30s, no CD) *Kill them All! (AoE 30 Special dmg + Stun w/ 32s, 2-turn CD) *Paranoia (30 Special dmg + Nightmares + Possession w/ 28s, 3-turn CD) *In the Darkest Hour (20% self heal + 20% stamina + Small Shield + self extra turn w/ 27s, 4-turn CD) *'3 Speed Runes' Start with Kill them All! in order to AoE Stun. After that, you can possess the most dangerous of them all using Paranoia, giving also nightmares in the process. Shouting for Vengeance is your best metal-type attack which also has no cooldown, which is very nice. In the Darkest Hour is used mainly to heal and block damage, but it also used when Metalhëad is possessed. Since he can only use that on himself, you can use that move if he gets possessed and because it gives you an extra turn, you will be able to attack normally. In the Darkest Hour can also be used to pass cooldowns more quickly. Turn on the audio! *Shouting for Vengeance (50 Metal dmg + Magnetize w/ 30s, no CD) *Kill them All! (AoE 30 Special dmg + Stun w/ 32s, 2-turn CD) *Justice for All! (AoE 30 Special dmg + Burn w/ 32s, 2-turn CD) *Ace of Hearts (60 Special dmg + Precision w/ 35s, 3-turn CD) *'3 Power Runes' Start with Kill them All! as usual. Next up, I recommend Ace of Heart to deal nice damage and gain precision to make sure you burn everyone when you are going to use Justice for All!. Shouting for Vengeance is your no cooldown move. Song of Hazards *Shouting for Vengeance (50 Metal dmg + Magnetize w/ 30s, no CD) *Kill them All!/Justice for All! (Kill for AoE 30 Special dmg + Stun w/ 32s, 2-turn CD) / (Justice for AoE 30 Special dmg + Burn w/ 32s, 2-turn CD) *Kill them All!/Paranoia (Kill for AoE 30 Special dmg + Stun w/ 32s, 2-turn CD) / (Paranoia for 30 Special dmg + Nightmares + Possession w/ 28s, 3-turn CD) *Paranoia/In the Darkest Hour (Paranoia for AoE 30 Special dmg + Stun w/ 32s, 2-turn CD) / (Darkest Hour for 20% self heal + 20% stamina + Small Shield + self extra turn w/ 27s, 4-turn CD) *'2 Speed Runes/1 Power Rune' Shouting for Vengeance is necessary to get no cooldown move and a metal-type move. All the other moves are status inflicting moves, which is why speed is more praised on this set. If you think possession is annoying, In the Darkest Hour can be used instead of a fourth status inflicting move. Counters Timerion works well on the most part, but Metalhëad does usually carry Shouting for Vengeance, making it less effective. Because of In the Darkest Hour, possession isn't as effective as it should be. So really, freeze is the way to go against Metalhëad. Of course, strong Magic-type attackers such as General Shannara do work well too. Catégorie:Monsters Catégorie:Metal Monsters Catégorie:Stun Immunity